


Absent Rainbow

by JourneyFox



Category: Anthropomorphism, Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Furry, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JourneyFox/pseuds/JourneyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a wolf named Vixen and his journey through freshman year of college, with his struggle through finding himself in a sea of mixed emotions and heartbreaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> The following story implements the use of "Anthropomorphic characters" or animals with human characteristics.  
> The main character being "Vixen" A 5'8 Wolf with a white colored base fur coat with blue eyes and blue streaks going around the eyes, down to his ring fingers. 
> 
> Enjoy~♡

> PART 1 " Roommate "
> 
> "Vixen...Vixen, come on class starts in 10 min and you know how Ms.Hopper gets when I'm, I mean when we're late! " I was woken up by my roommate Dawny, a slightly taller black panther that frankly is well, kinda a slacker by all means. " Yo this ain't a game scrawny get your ass up" He grabbed onto my forearms and dragged me out of my bed " Whaa..Aghh! /thud/ I was awake, are you kidding me right now!?" I rubbed the back of my head as I got off the hard wood floor " That fucking hurt man. " I said with a slight growl " Well its not my fault you plan to sleep in all the time." Dawny said " Fine let's just get out of here" I throw on a bright red shirt and jeans then opend the door letting Dawny and myself out "Allright we have to hurry or we'll never make it in time " right as I said that Dawny and I began sprinting to the biology lab. When we finally got there I was bent over with my hands on my knees my tail drooping down as I caught my breath. " o-okay... 2 minutes left " We both enter the lab and sit were we normally do. Dawny sits with the other basketball players as i just sit alone. " Allright everyone after we continue reading chapters 23 through 27 we will have our quarter exam " Said Ms.Hopper a very tall Griffin at the age of 34. After about 30 minutes passed away the door to the lab opens and a Red fox comes through with a bright smirk " Is this the left wing bio lab? " He said in a relaxed tone " hmm...yes it is, and what is the name of the fox that so rudely interrupts my classroom?" Said Ms.Hopper " I'm Journey, didn't mean to interrupt Ms" Ms.Hopper rolled her eyes before instructing him to find a seat then proceeds to her work. Journey looked around the room before finding the empty table I sat at. " Um...hey do you mind if I sit next to you" Journey said, I looked over at him and shook my head. He sat down and pulled a texted book out from under the desk to read. Journey was 5'9, thin and had a majestic red colored fur coat with emerald eyes that glisten in light. I looked over at him eyeing his face, thinking that He's a very attractive guy. Journey glances over at me " You okay there champ." I Just looked at him and blushed " uhh...I...I'm fine" I quickly turned my head away embarrassed. After class we all headed back to our rooms. I was walking in the hallways with Dawny. " Yo man your face is like Rudolph's nose haha " Dawny snickered " Shut up..." I barked before entering my room and closing the door. I sat down thinking about the fox " I'm gona invite him over! Just got to get Dawny out of here"

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...  
> Next Chapter : Hit And miss


End file.
